Around the world in 80 pairings
by xXNaidaXx
Summary: 80 semi-linear, fluffy, one-shots with all your favorite characters and pairings. Find new pairings to ship, or old favorites, with 80 pairings, your OTP's bound to show up. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Around the world in 180 pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't ship all of these and there is bound to be crack pairings. I wish you as much luck reading his as I wish myself for being crazy enough to be writing it.**

**My best/first attempt at fluff**

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a walk. People cherfully greeted him where ever he went. The sun was shining, white fluffy clouds dotted the pristine blue sky's of Barcelona. The birds were chirping, there was a girl over by the building over there crying! Wait a second that can't be right.… Antonio's usually bright expression faded. Dodging people on the side walk he walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm, Señorita?"

blue eyes swollen with large tears caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry Mister! I'll get out of your way!" She started to cry some more and turned to run away.

He grabbed her fleeing arm. "No! It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright!"

"I'm fine. You don't have to waste you time on me. " she started to cry harder.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and tried his best to calm her down. He moved a lock of her platinum hair out of her face.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be-hey wait a second!" He excitingly helt her out at arms length. "I know you! You're Miss Ukraine! Russia's older sister!"

Ukraine nodded.

" I-I was trying to make s-some new friends because my boss won't let me talk to брат and now-" she buried her face in his shirt. Tears dampened the white material. Spain gently kissed the side of her cheek.

"I'll be your friend if you want." He smiled warmly down at her. Ukraine returned the gesture with her own small smile. Eventually her tears dried.

"Hey. Would you like to get some churros?"

* * *

**Well, that was short.…**

**R&R more pairings to come! 179 to be correct!**


	2. AmBel

**Sorry, this was originality part of a compilation of one shots then I realized that I hadn't posted in awhile so why the heck not?**

AmBel

He needed to find a way out, and fast.

"Brother! Why are you running?"

Ivan tuned the corner and made a break for it. In his haste he crashed into Alfred.

"Dude you nearly ran me over!"

Stupid Alfred, getting in his way. Ivan got up and kept running.

"What's the hurry man?"

"THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE, OR MARIGE!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Al stared at the tall Russian who was urgently pushing the buttons for the elevator like his life depended on it. He walked over to his old enemy. The man was afraid of one thing and one thing only, his little sister. Down the hall he heard Ravis's cries as he was interrogated by the frightening Belarusian. Ivan paled significantly.

"Family issues again?"

"Da! Please help me." Ivan wasn't the one to beg, so Al knew it must have been worse than usual. "She was in my closet, outside my house, and everywhere I hid."

Al thought it over for a little while, but he had to make up his mind quickly, Natalia was on the prowl… Never before had he seen Ivan so utterly terrified. The display was a little more than unnerving. Ivan took off faster than a speeding bullet, and left a hypothetical trail of dust in his wake.

If only we had her during the cold war. Alfred thought to himself.

Belarus turned the corner. Before any of his superhero reflexes could kick in Al found him being lifted by the collar. Face to face with an angry Natalia.

"Where are you hiding him? I know he's here somewhere!"

"Chill out dude-"

"I WILL NOT CHILL OUT WHEN I KNOW BROTHER IS NEAR!"

A sharp object pressed deep into his side. A small stream of blood began to leak form the incision.

"I'm sorry but he really isn't here. Don't you think you're trying to hard? You're really freaking scary right now but is scary going to get you any closer to him?"

The muscles in her body relaxed. She lowered her weapon unintentionally leaving a small scratch. She bit the tip of her gloved finger deep in thought. When she looked up again her eyes were narrow with curiosity.

"Is this some sort of trap? Are you staling!?"

She made a wild attempt to dodge past the American in her way but he just grabbed her by the arms and repositioned her back in front of him. Now he was tiered of doing this.

He spoke in fluent Russian to prove his point. "Look, I know your brother better than you might think. Don't you know how much intelligence we gathered on each other?"

Belarus still looked suspicious.

"Tell me more…"

"How bout we talk over a cup of Joe?"

They had gone to a cute little coffee shop with paintings on the walls and the comfy smell of chocolate chip cookies. Several hours of talking flew by. After a while she couldn't even remember what they were going to talk about. America made jokes every now and then, sometimes they were even funny. He had even caught her giggling slightly at one of them.

"You should try smiling more you actually look really cute when you do."

That was the first time anyone actually made her blush. Her had reached her cheek. It was surprisingly warm.

"I think I'm sick, my face has never done this before."

He laughed. At first she thought it mockery, and her hand crept to her knife ounce more.

"You're just blushing. People do that when there embarrassed."

Her cheeks grew red ounce more. America sensed her awkwardness and quickly changed the topic.

This is nice. She thought. It was hard to remember the last time she had an intimate conversation with someone. It made her feel as if someone was looking out for her, on her side.

It felt….nice.


	3. CanBel

**Sooooo short! maybe I'll rewrite this later.**

**Globus chapter III will be up soon! ( hopefully ) HAPPY!**

** psst! hey, you! you should read Globus...**

**Fluff time!** The breakfast pairing.

* * *

"America what are you doing here?" Belgium questioned.

The Netherlands nudged his little sister. "Um, sis, that's Canada."

Belgium looked him over again; there were a few now noticeable subtle changes. "Oh I see the difference now, with your hair, and you, stuff" Belgium blushed. "I'm sorry, that must get annoying."

The friendly Canada smile... "No not really, you learn to get used to it. Would you like to come in?"

The Netherlands put down the tulips on the table.

The phone rang and he answered. All the other two (three if you count the polar bear) heard was a one conversation. Probably between him and his boss.

"Ah look sis, I've got to go. Work."

"Oh Alright! I'm just gonna stay here and check up on some of my embassies, that is if it's okay with Canada. "

The Canadian nodded. "Sure, I'm just making breakfast right now."

The Netherlands nodded and left.

"I hope you like, Waffles." Canada said,

"Yeah, about that. I think your batter's burning."

Canada turned around "Huh, what? Oh Maple!" He rushed over to the stove and turned off the heat. The smoke detector went off beeping until Canada turned on the fan and covered the offending material. "Well so much for that idea."

The little polar bear tapped him on the shoulder "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada eh."

"Who's she?"

"That's Belgium."

Seemingly satisfied the bear sat on the couch and watched the hockey game.

"You know, I could help you make some new pancakes, there just like flat waffles, how hard can it be?"

"Really? Thanks."

Belgium walked over to the sink and washed her hands. "Sure, no problem." She dried her hands off on a towel with a determined gleam in her eye. "Let's get started."

Canada went got the flour back from the cupboard and accidentally bumped into the other blonde. White cooking powder formed a mini mushroom cloud that covered them bolt head to torso. They both just stared at each other in shock for a few moments.

"I am so sorry!" Canada apologized. "Here, let me get you a towel." Bel reached down into the bag, very slowly and grabbed herself a fist full of flour. Mathew was confused, not quite sure what she was doing. She turned as if to put it into the new batter, and instead threw it into the unsuspecting nations face. It effectively coated his glasses which he whipped clean. His violet eyes stood out from his otherwise floured face.

And thus began the breakfast war.

Pseudo-epilogue:

Canada prodded it with a spatula "That is the thickest pancake I've ever seen. "

"It has to be about two and a half centimeters…"

**A/N.**

**Apparently waffle batter = thicker pancakes. I googled it :3**

**The Netherlands sends tulips to Canada every year as thanks for their help during one of the World Wars, Belgium's just tagging along.**

**Belgium has several embassies in Canada.**


End file.
